


make it a date

by slaymouse



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, M rating only for the serious themes, M/M, and jaebum is a knight in shining armour, spoiler alert: the omc is a sleezeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaymouse/pseuds/slaymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung doesn’t do parties, let’s make that abundantly clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it a date

Park Jinyoung doesn’t do parties, let’s make that abundantly clear. If it were up to Jinyoung, his evenings would be spent at home watching crappy dramas while he and Jackson voiced over the characters with asinine scenarios and accents. Instead, thanks to said whiny Chinese boy with way too good of a guilt-tripping pout (the bastard has it down to a science, honestly), he’s seated at a bar, hands wrapped around an obnoxiously coloured drink that tastes more like chlorine than clementines.

Jackson had long disappeared into the crowd of people bopping in time to a recycled house melody so loud it shakes the walls every time the beat drops. And now? Jinyoung is alone, but knows he can’t leave because Jackson doesn’t know his own limits and someone has to remind the loveable idiot when it’s time to head home.

So he resigns himself to sit uncomfortably at the bar in the stupid leather pants Jackson forced him into (he's not even going to think about how hard it’s going to be to get out of these at the end of the night) and sip his stupidly artificially-flavoured drink.

He’s taken to watching on a horribly sad dance performance some drunk schmuck is attempting to woo a girl with over his shoulder. The guy has just about tripped himself in the process when the hair on the back of Jinyoung’s neck stands on end like he’s being watched and he turns his head, coming face to face with a debatably attractive guy. Dark eyes framed by wide glasses and high cheekbones, pale complexion, subtly styled brown hair- and okay, maybe a little bit more than debatably.

“Hey,” he says, nodding casually at the empty stool beside Jinyoung.

He gestures with his free hand,“Hi,” Jinyoung replies and the guy leans down to sit on the stool beside him. He smiles, revealing straight white teeth.

“I’m Yejun,” he introduces himself smoothly.

“Jinyoung.”

“Pretty name for a pretty face,” he retorts and Jinyoung blushes, ducking his head to hide an embarrassed smile. “You don’t seem the type for this kind of joint though.”

Jinyoung laughs, ducking his head again, “I’m usually not, to be quite honest. My friend dragged me here tonight and then ditched me for the dance floor,” he looks back up, catching Yejun’s interested gaze. “Am I that obvious?”

Yejun chuckles, “Maybe, maybe not. I could only tell because I’m about the same; I’m not much for parties, clubs, the whole dance scene, y’know…” he shrugs. Jinyoung nods, and takes a sip of his drink. He notices the way Yejun’s eyes watch his mouth as he does so, and tries not to flush under the attention. He chooses instead to focus on the awful taste of the concoction in his hand (absently wonders if it could have gotten worse within the last few sips because eugh, is it ever disgusting).

“Neither am I,” Jinyoung starts when he lowers his glass. He shifts in his seat and swallows hard, skin feeling suddenly warmer under the dim lighting of the club. “I’d much rather be home right now,” he says slowly, quietly. His head is starting to hurt and he debates leaving to find Jackson when Yejun’s hand closes around his wrist.

“Hey, are you feeling alright?” he asks, but there’s a condescending lilt to his previously sincere voice. Jinyoung glances to his drink again and… oh. Oh no.

Jinyoung opens his mouth, wants to shout and pull away and make a scene- to do anything to get away from this man, but his tongue feels heavy and his head is racing at a dizzying pace and he can barely close his hand into a weak fist.

Panic flares through Jinyoung and he’s sure he’s never been more afraid in his entire life.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” Yejun continues, hand slipping higher up on Jinyoung’s arm. His skin crawls, “Maybe it’ll be best if I help you outside to a taxi.”

Jinyoung swallows hard again, but the action itself is so difficult that it’s as if he’s breathing cotton. He fights to pull his arm from Yejun’s grasp, but does little more than twitch. The other male smiles greasily and rises to his feet, pulling Jinyoung along with him. They’re nearing the exit closer and closer with each step, Yejun’s stride commanding and swift while Jinyoung stumbles disorientedly behind him and Jinyoung can barely think past the blinding panic racing through his system, let alone whatever Yejun had slipped into his drink.

Yejun’s hand presses the door open and a rush of cool air hits Jinyoung’s face; it feels shockingly cold against his exposed skin. 

The door slamming back shut startles him out of his daze even in his sluggish state, and he cranes his head to see around Yejun where another man is holding it shut.

“What’s the problem?” The guy, Jinyoung absently recognizes him as one of the bartenders (his name tag reads JB, but Jinyoung makes a mental note to remember him as saviour), asks, eyebrow raised.

Yejun laughs, slipping back into his charming facade, “There’s no problem, my friend just had a little too much to drink and I’m making sure he gets home safe.”

JB looks unimpressed, “I’m going to have to ask you to let him go and sit down over there sir,” he says, nodding in the direction of an empty booth under close watch of a bouncer and the view of the other bartenders.

Yejun pales and his eyes flit to the door and back again to JB. The bartender raises a brow again, expression as if he's daring him to try something. The bouncer steps closer- a young guy nearly six feet tall with broad shoulders; Yejun drops Jinyoung’s arm like he’s been burned. Jinyoung stumbles, JB reaching to steady him with a gentle arm under his shoulders. Yejun nervously slinks away under the watch of the bouncer to the booth, and Jinyoung is left alone with the bartender.

“I know you’re scared, but I’m just going to help you into the back until we can get you some help, okay?” JB asks, looking Jinyoung in the eye. They stand there for a moment before Jinyoung realizes the bartender is waiting for his agreement. Jinyoung nods shakily and together they uncoordinatedly move across the room through a door clearly labelled STAFF ONLY. Inside, JB lowers him onto a couch and he slumps forward slightly.

“Your name is Jinyoung right? I was running your tab?” JB asks and Jinyoung looks at him. His head still feels like it’s swimming and he can barely keep himself sitting upright, let alone talk so he just nods again in response.

JB makes a noise of affirmation and steps away, coming back a second later with an unopened bottle of water. He makes a show of cracking the lid in front of Jinyoung and then keeps it in his line of sight as he reaches to give him some.

He pauses, “May I?”

Jinyoung nods.

“The more you drink the faster your system can flush out whatever that creep gave you,” he explains when Jinyoung has managed to down a little under a quarter of the bottle, albeit clumsily. “Now, did you come here with someone?”

Jinyoung nods again, then realizes that he’s going to have to give the other man more than that if there’s any way he’s going to be able to find Jackson in the mass of people back on the main floor.

He wets his lips and swallows hard, opens his mouth. It takes a few times but eventually, “Jackson,” he manages to mumble.

“Jackson?” JB confirms and once again, Jinyoung nods. “Okay, I’ll tell Youngjae out front and he’ll find him. Has he been drinking?”

Now Jinyoung shakes his head, because no, Jackson hadn’t been drinking. He had a fencing competition tomorrow afternoon and couldn’t risk mucking up his system right now; he’d been here only to dance.

“Okay, that’s good,” JB nods a few times as he stands up, moves towards the door, “that’ll make this a lot easier.” He ducks out of the room for a second and Jinyoung takes the time alone to try and clench his hand into a fist again. His hands shake and his fingers curl weakly; his motor skills have all but left him and he wants to punch himself for being so stupid.

The door opens and JB waltzes back in, the bouncer from before hot on his heels.

“-don’t know why I didn’t notice before,” the the taller is saying, shakes his head. “I should’ve never let him in.”

“Yugyeom, you can’t pick a rapist out of a lineup from the way he looks. How were you supposed to know?” JB replies, making his way carefully to Jinyoung, who’s watching the encounter quietly. Yugyeom stays by the door, leaning against the wall.

Yugyeom looks like he wants to protest, but JB cuts him off, “What’s done is done and the important thing is we caught it before anything serious happened. He’s been reported to the police and banned and you know I hate it, but there’s nothing more we can do.

“Has Youngjae found Jinyoung’s friend yet?” he changes the subject and gets Jinyoung to drink a little more water.

Yugyeom shakes his head, “I don’t think-”

The door opens beside him a moment later and in bursts Jackson, trailed by a sleepy looking guy who Jinyoung, even in his mentally diluted state, concludes must be Youngjae.

“Jinyoung! What the hell happened?” Jackson gasps out when he sees him, rushes over to kneel at his feet and take his face in his hands.

“Some asshole slipped something into his drink and was trying to get him out of here when we caught them,” JB explains. “He’s not going to be very coherent for a while, let alone talking. You should take him home so he can sleep it off.”

Jackson nods, but doesn’t take his eyes off of Jinyoung. Behind him, JB still hovers and bites his lip, “I apologize on behalf of the company for not catching this sooner. The man who did this has been reported to the police, but we don’t take this lightly.”

Jinyoung shakes his head, but stops quickly when the action become dizzying. Jackson helps him to his feet.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jackson says quietly, “you’re not the creep who did this, but thank you. For taking care of him.”

Jinyoung thinks more was said amongst the two between them leaving the room and when he clues back into reality in their apartment, but his head is spinning too much to really care. Jackson tucks him into bed and Jinyoung doesn’t protest when he stays, hand carding gently through his hair as he drifts to sleep.

 

“Jackson I told you, I’m fine!” Jinyoung repeats for what seems like the millionth time in the few short hours since he’d woken. The older has taken to babying Jinyoung every chance he gets, and it’s when Jackson refuses to even let him wash his own lunch dishes that he snaps.

“But you’re not fine,” Jackson insists, placing the dishes into the sink while Jinyoung glares like a child. “You were roofied and some asshole nearly-”

“I know what he tried to do to me, Jackson.” Jinyoung interrupts him quietly. “I know all too well what almost happened to me and you don’t need to tiptoe around it like I’m some ignorant child. I’m an adult and someone tried to sexually assault me: I get it.”

For the first time in the six years Jinyoung has known him, Jackson looks like he’s at a loss for words.

At his best friend’s crestfallen expression, Jinyoung softens, “Look, I understand you’re just trying to help, but I’m okay Jackson- really. I’m a little shaken up of course, but I honestly just want to get back to normal as soon as possible and sitting idle on the couch while you dutifully come to my every beck and call isn’t doing that.” He laughs, “In fact, it’s a little unnerving considering how much of a brat you usually are.”

“Hey!” Jackson cracks a smile at that, and shoves at Jinyoung’s shoulder. The younger laughs and allows himself to be jostled with the action, despite how it irritates the subtle headache that’s still plaguing his system.

“I didn’t mean to weird you out,” Jackson says then, turning serious again, “I’m just looking out for you. Are you positive you’re alright though?”

“Certain.”

Jackson looks unsure again, “How much of what happened do you even remember, Nyoungie?”

“Not a lot,” Jinyoung admits. “I remember everything beforehand, but once the creep sat down and I got a taste of whatever he slipped me, it all gets hazy. I remember feeling hot and dizzy and panicked, but not much else is clear. Obviously I know something happened even without you filling me in this morning, but the details just aren’t there.

“There is one thing I remember though,” he thinks, picturing piercings and fluffy auburn hair. “Before you came to get me, I think. There was a guy who helped me… Do you know who it was?”

Jackson nods, “All of the staff there were pretty involved in making sure you were safe and that guy got reported, but there was one who basically refused to leave your side until I got you to the car. One of the bartenders; his name was JB.”

Jinyoung leans back against the counter and contemplates the new information. JB.

“I think I’m going to go out for awhile…”

 

Jinyoung finds the club again without much issue and parks out front. He approaches the doorway, light visible inside as the staff ready themselves for opening later in the evening and knocks.

A thin boy with long legs and maroon hair comes to open it, but only halfway. “Sign says we’re closed,” he says, looking Jinyoung up and down.

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I need to talk to one of your employees,” Jinyoung explains. The boy- BamBam his tag reads- looks like he’s still debating closing the door in his face. “Is there anyway I’d be able to contact JB?”

BamBam raises a brow at this, “Why?”

“He did me a really big favour and I want to thank him, alright?” Jinyoung huffs, quickly becoming frustrated at the dismissive way he’s being treated. His head still hurts too much to be sassed by someone who’s probably years his younger.

“Did you a favour…?” BamBam’s brow furrows for a moment before realization dawns across his face. “Oh my gosh, you’re the guy who- oh jeez, come on in!” he rushes, opening the door fully and nodding for Jinyoung to follow him in.

BamBam leads him to a booth along the wall farthest from the bar, which Jinyoung conveniently notices JB is not behind. “I’m sorry about that,” the lanky boy says, flushing a pretty red, “I didn’t realize you were the same guy from last night. I’ll go get JB for you; he’s got a shift tonight, but he’s in the back.” And the kid is gone in a flurry of designer jeans and hurried footsteps.

Jinyoung takes the time alone to rub at his temples, thankful for the quiet atmosphere. While the club was anything but last night, it’s shockingly quiet with the DJ absent from his booth and no patrons.

“It’s good to see you conscious,” someone says from Jinyoung’s side and he drops his hand from his head, looking over. The same face he had hazily remembered comes to fruition as he looks JB up and down, from his toned arms to piercings framed by auburn hair.

“It’s good to be conscious,” Jinyoung quips back. JB chuckles, sits down across from Jinyoung. “Park Jinyoung,” he introduces, offering a hand to the bartender.

“Im Jaebum,” he takes Jinyoung’s hand. His grip is firm and Jinyoung vaguely remembers it around his forearm keeping him upright last night.

“So what brings you back here?” Jaebum asks, slouching forwards onto his crossed elbows. “I didn’t expect to see you around here ever again, let alone less than twenty-four hours after…” he stops, seemingly at a loss for how to phrase his words.

“After the incident?” Jinyoung supplies. “Well, I sure won’t be out drinking anywhere for awhile, let alone here, but I needed to thank you.”

Jaebum shakes his head, “You don’t have to thank me. I was just doing my job. Poorly, I might add,” he looks embarrassed. “I’m sorry that sleazebag got as far as he did with you; I should’ve been paying closer attention.”

“No,” Jinyoung says, “that’s not your responsibility. I’m a grown man; I should know enough to watch my own drink. I’m lucky enough that there was someone looking out for me; I don’t know what would’ve happened otherwise.” That was a lie. Jinyoung knew exactly what would’ve happened if Yejun hadn’t been stopped when he was and if the look on Jaebum’s face meant anything, he knew too.

Jaebum looked like he wanted to protest further, but Jinyoung reaches across the table and places a hand on his arm, “So thank you.”

Jaebum blushes, scratching absently at his nape, “I still don’t think that’s necessary, but you’re welcome.”

Jinyoung withdraws his hand and smiles at that, the stubborn and admittedly bratty side of him prideful that Jaebum had conceded. 

“Now, if there’s anyway I could repay you-” Jinyoung began

“No,” Jaebum interrupts.

“Come on,” Jinyoung insists, “at least let me take you out for coffee.”

At this, Jaebum raises an eyebrow. Leans back in his seat and crosses his arms. “Are you positive that you’re alright? No emotional trauma or possibility that you’re in any way not okay?” he asks.

“Yes, I’m sure. I understand what happened to me and I don’t take it lightly, but I really don’t remember most of what happened through my own memories. Jackson had to explain it to me when I woke up and I know, but it’s not directly affecting me?” Jinyoung frowns, thinking hard as he tries to navigate his own thoughts into something Jaebum can understand; something he himself can understand, frankly. “I recognize the gravity of the situation, but I also know it could've been much worse. I honestly feel like I’m a witness rather than a victim; it's kind of impersonal, in a way," he admits. And then, almost apologetically: "I know it’s strange, but I’m okay- really.”

Jaebum seems to consider Jinyoung’s response for a moment, then uncrosses his arms. “Fine,” he finally says, “but I’d prefer if this wasn’t a retuned favour then.”

Silence. Jaebum won’t look Jinyoung in the eye and underneath the table, his leg shakes.

Jinyoung smiles coyly down at his hands, folded neatly on the tabletop, “Oh? Then what exactly is it?” He knows he’s being a tease- absolutely fucking knows and basks in it- and refuses to feel guilty when Jaebum blushes.

“Make it a date,” he grits out, lips twitching as he tries to hide a smile.

“Well then, Im Jaebum,” Jinyoung grins widely, “it’s a date.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so tumblr prompts/posts have slowly become some of my favourite things to base my writing off of (i.e, “you rescued me from the creepy person that was hitting on me in the bar” au). 
> 
> sidenote: got7 is precious and dorky-parents-who-love-each-other™ are my weakness
> 
>  
> 
> always remember to watch your drinks kiddos!


End file.
